A Life Worth Living
by Lost-In-Inuyasha
Summary: The sequal to Road to Realization. Kikyo come to Kagome with news of Inuyasha, Will Kagome make it in time to help him? Summery is lousy, just read, please.
1. Default Chapter

_**Ch 1 A New Begining. **_

Kaede kept Sango and Mioku busy over the first week or so after Inuyasha's death, telling them it was better to be busy, than to let one's mind wonder to unpleasant things. Sango was thankful for the old Miko's effort. She knew if she stopped, even for a minuite, she would break down agian. She had to be strong now, Kagome needed her, and so did the others. It had been three weeks since the death of Inuyasha and the destruction of the demon Naraku, things were returning to normal at the village, save the visitors who came to pay thier respects to the hanyou, and to leave gifts for the mate he had left behind. Miroku, Sango and Kaede had gotten into a routine, taking care of the injured members of the group. All three of them were making progress, but none of them were yet able to function on thier own. Sesshomaru was the first to be able to speak agian, he was also able to move his head now, much to the surprise of the others. Rin could speak agian as well, but her body was still paralized. Kagome could move her head but had still not spoken. Although they were glad she was moving it also made it harder to get Kagome to take liquids. Time passed and about 6 weeks after the death of Inuyasha everyone was almost back to normal. Sesshomaru and Rin were both walking on their own agian, they seemed to have no long lasting effects. Kagome on the other hand although able to move, still did not speak. This was a large worry for Sango, who was sure that Kagome really did want to talk. The night of the new moon approached and everyone was instinctively on edge, even though there was no longer a need to be. Miroku was out walking in the garden with Kaede and Shippo. Rin sat by the fire, leaning on Sesshomaru and petting Kirara absentmindedly. Rin had begged Sesshomaru to let them stay, she wanted to be here with Kagome, to watch over Kagome as Kagome had done for her. Sesshomaru agreed to stay and to everyone's surprise he had seemed alot more polite, and careing towards everyone. Kaede forced Kagome's sitting form to take some herbal broth and some tea that night at dinner, Kagome put up a good fight but the elder Miko won out in the end. As everyone prepared for bed that night Sesshomaru surprised them all, instead of going into the room he shared with Rin he walked into the room Kagome was sharing with Kaede. Miroku shrugged at Sango when she gave him a questioning look. "I guess I shall be sleeping out with ye tonight then." Kaede said sitting on the floor in the front room. Miroku looked at her and upon seeing no explination in her eyes he laid down and tried to sleep.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said quietly sitting next to the miko on the floor. He noticed suddenly that his brother's hatori, and beads were no longer on the floor, she had moved them while the others were busy. "You cannot go on like this, you know that." Kagome didn't move at all, it was like talking to a wall. "I know you loved him, but he is gone, he would not want you to suffer like this, he loved you Kagome, and he would want you to get on with your life." He put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She turned to look at him and noticed he had a genuine look of worry on his face. Kagome patted his hand and looked him in the eyes. "Kagome, your going to have to let it out sometime, I know the pain you feel, You lost the one you love, and it hurts more than you think you can bear, but it's not true. You're love for him is strong and you can bear it." A tear slid down her cheek and she looked away. It was the first sign of emotion she had shown since they arrived back. Sesshomaru wrapped Kagome in his arms and held her, like a brother would hold his sister. Kagome's body began to shake with the inner struggle that tormented her. She could give in and finally believe that he was gone, or she could keep silent and hope to soon wake from this nightmare. She let her head fall onto Sesshomaru's chest and began to cry. She cried for the loss of her love, for the pain of not being able to save him. She cried for Sango, and Miroku who had been there when he was burried, she cried for Rin and Sesshomaru for the loss of their only real family left, and she cried for Inuyasha who gave his life to save theirs, for the love they would never again get to share, and most of all for the unborn child inside her, that he would never meet. Her body fell limp in Sesshomaru's arms as she let out all the anger and frustration that had plagued her for the last few weeks, she sobbed loudly into his Kimono her body racked with sobs. Now that she was crying, she wasn't sure she would ever stop.

(meanwhile)

"What do you think he's doing in there?" Miroku said looking at Sango. She could only shrug and try to think of what might be going on. The three of them sat together in the darkness, the couldn't sleep, but this was not their first sleepless night and they were getting used to it. Sango stared at the wall accrossed from her, trying to figure out what they were going to do now. Miroku and Kaede were lost in their own thoughts silently sipping tea.

A loud sobbing noise startled them and Miroku dropped his tea to the floor. Ther all hurried to their feet and rushed down the hallway to see where the noise was comming from. They stopped infront of the curtained doorway leading into Keade's room. The sobbing was continuous, Kagome was crying.

Sango pushed back the curtain and rushed into the room, throwing herself down at Kagome's feet wrapping her arms around her friend. Kagome didn't even look up as the others entered the room, she was so lost in her grief that she failed to notice their enterance. Kaede nodded at Sesshomaru with a small smile and he nodded back, understanding her thank-you for what it was. Kaede made some tea and brought it into the room, Rin had awoken and was sitting next to Sango looking relieved, but worried over her friend. Shipp lay on Sango's lap curled up. Kirara was curled up in Rin's lap agian. Shippo had tears in his eyes, he had been so worried about Kagome he was lost without her. They sat the whole night through with Kagome as she let out all the anguish she had held in for over a month, as dawn approached Kagomes sobs softened and she was asleep in Sesshomaru's lap.

Kagome slept well into the next night, haveing been moved onto her bedding, she lay still and slept peacefully. "What do you think will happen now?" Sango asked Miroku worriedly, leaning in his arms while they sat outside the hut. "I don't know dearest." Miroku answered honestly. They were waiting anxiously for Kagome to wake. They walked inside, and began to ready for bed, they would check on Kagome agian when they got up. It was early the next morning the Kagome woke, she stretched and looked up. Kaede was asleep on her bedding acrossed the room, and the hut was quiet. She silently got to her feet and walked out of the room. The others were all still asleep, she walked out of the hut bare feet sliding on the dew covered grass. She made her way past the god tree, and into the clearing where Inuyasha's body was laid to rest. She sat next the flowering tree he was burried under, and began to cry agian. 'Inuyasha, why did you have to leave me, I don't know what to do.' she thought to herself as the tears streaked down her face. She ran her fingers over the scars on her neck, they were the mark of her first, and only mate. She pulled her knees up close to her face, and wrapped her arms around her legs. She burried her head in her arns and sobbed uncontrolably.

"He's not here anymore." A voice said quietly to her. She jerked her head up and looked wildly around. "Who are you and what do you mean he's not here anymore?" She croaked back from a combination of crying and not using her voice for so long. "I mean he's not here anymore, his soul has been moved." The voice said again. Kagome tried to pin point the direction of the voice, but she couldn't, it was almost as if it was all around her. "Who are you?" Kagome said finding her voice was a little stronger. "Don't you know? I would think I should sound familiar" the voice said to her. Kagome wracked her brain, she knew this voice, no doubt about it, but who was it? With a sudden realization she shot to her feet "Kikyo!" She said out loud looking around agian. "Yes it's me" the voice said and a form started to collect acrossed the clearing from her. She could see Kikyo now, and she looked sad. "Kikyo, you have him back now, why do you look so sad?" Kagome asked with a touch of spite in her voice. "Because I don't have him." Kikyo replied looking at her. "I came here the day he was burried to take his soul with me into the other world, but it was gone, his soul was taken by someone else." Kikyo said moving towards Kagome. "Who has it?" She asked watching Kikyo walk closer. "There is a sorceress in the northern lands in the mountains who is trying to bring him back to life, and since his soul refuses to go to the other world, I'm afraid she will succeed soon." Kikyo said looking at the ground. "He loves you too much to leave you behind. His soul calls out to you, and you can't hear it. But I can, I've lost him agian after all this time." Kikyo sat on the ground only feet from Kagome and looked her in the eyes. "This sorceress was a friend of Inuyasha's father, and upon hearing of his death she sent her own soul stealers to fetch him." Kikyo explained Kagome was stunned. "If you go to her Kagome, you may be able to help her bring him back, but be warned, his soul rightfully belongs to me, and I will get it from her. If you think your strong enough to make this journey you'd better hurry, for although he loves you, love will not keep him here forever, and when he is ready I'll have him back." Kagome looked at kikyo in shock, "Why do you tell me this?" Kagome demanded. Kikyo shrugged and said "I owe it to the man I loved to help him be happy, but don't doubt that I would have him if I could!" Kikyo said bitterly and disappeared.

(meanwhile)

In a small cave in the northern range of mountains a sorceress named Kiru stares into a small stone basin. She can feel the soul of the hanyou warrior wandering restlessly around the cave. 'I have to get him into his body!' She thought desperately to herself. She had watched the events of Kagome and Kikyo unfold in the water of the basin, Kikyo knew where she was, and she would soon come to claim what was hers. 'I have to figure out how to get that woman here.' She thought to herself, but how? She knew that Inuyasha's mate would come for him, but she was not well enough to travel alone, could she talk the others into helping her or would this all fail? Kiru shook her head in dismay and wished that Kikyo had told Kagome her name, Sesshomaru would have recognized it at least that would have been something. Kiru sighed and looked around the room at the feeble home she had made for herself here, 'I'll be able to go home, once this is finished' she told herself as she continued to pour over the books on the table.

Sango awoke with a start Sesshomaru was shaking her gently. "Get them up we're going to leave." He told Sango with a look that told her to ask questions later. Sango rushed to wake Miroku and Shippo. Sesshomaru walked into the room in full armor, Rin at his side. "We'll leave as soon as she gets back" He said to them as they hurriedly packed their stuff. 'I know this is a long shot, but if it really is Kiru that has his soul, she may be able to save him.' Sesshomaru thought to himself walking outside to look for Jaken. He had sent Jaken off yesterday to get AH-UN from the forest, and Jaken was supposed to be feeding the creature right now. His eyes narrowed as they fell acrossed the sleeping form of the imp next to the creature. "Jaken" He called sharply bringing the imp out of his sleep. "yyyes M'Lord?" Jaken stumbled on the words as he got to his feet. "Feed AH-UN! we leave shortly." Sesshomaru commanded as he turned towards the woods, any minuite Kagome would be back in the village and they would go. They had to reach the mountains while there was still time. Kagome was with pup now, and she had limited time that she could travel hard.

Kagome sat in shock trying to make sence of all this. She got to her feet and was overcome with dizzyness and nausea, she hobbled a small distance into the woods and threw up, she was almost 2 months or so along, and she still hadn't told anyone. She made her way back to camp, preparing herself to tell them all what she had heard in the clearing. As she walked into the village she couls see Sesshomaru moving about outside the hut, it looked like he was packing. 'Oh wonderful.' She thought to herself 'He's going to leave now, and I'll have to do this on my own.' She shook the thought from her head. She had to get him to stay, she needed his help. Kagome made her way to the hut and inside she saw everyone packing up to leave. Her yellow backpack was sitting on the floor, all her stuff packed neatly inside. "What's going on?" She asked quietly. Her friends turned to face her with big smiles. She smiled back at them and waited for them to answer, "You tell us Kagome, Sesshomaru followed you out into the clearing this morning just to make sure you were safe, he came back a little while ago and said we were going into the northern lands, he said you would tell us why later, but we had to be on our way as soon as possible." Miroku explained to her. She smiled despite herself that Sesshomaru had been there, he was watching out for her, but why? 'Of course!' She said to herself after thinking it over 'He knows I'm going to have a baby, he's demon he can smell it on me.' She thought to herself with a smile, he was watching out for his niece or nephew. "I'll tell you all later, on the road, we have to get going we don't have much time." She said grabbing her backpack and trying to put it on her back. Sesshomaru grabbed it from her as she tried to swing it a second time, "I'll take care of it." He said to her, "Your still weak and it's very heavy." She smiled thankfully at him for not saying why he was really not going to let her carry it. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and shrugged, they saw something flash acrossed Kagome's face but it was hard to read, what ever it was, they were sure she would tell them when she was ready.


	2. A Long Journey

_A/N I Don't own Inuyasha or any of the related chars. I hope you all like this one. Please let me know how I'm doing, no feed back no improvements, please R&R!._

_****_

_**Ch. 2 A Long Journey**_

Before long they were ready to leave, with provisions that Kaede had sent and the left over food Kagome had, they knew they had enough food to last a couple of weeks anyway. 'That should be plenty of time to get there and back if nothing goes terribly wrong.' Sesshomaru thought to himself. Kagome hugged Kaede good-bye and took Shippo in her arms. "Are you sure you want to come Shippo, this journey will be long?" Sango asked the young Kit. "I can't leave Kagome, she needs me!" He said clinging to Kagome's chest. "Well then I shall await your return, be careful, all of you." Kaede said turning and walking into the hut. Kagome nodded after the old woman and looked to the others. "Are you ready Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked lifting Rin onto AH-UN's back. Kagome nodded and followed the other out of the village, it was going to be quite a trip, and they had to push, time was a factor after all.

They traveled at a hurried pace all day and into the evening. "I think it's time we stopped." Sesshomaru said dropping to the ground under a tree. "Yeah we're all tired, and Kirara has been carrying us all day." Sango said putting some food down for her fire-cat. Miroku nodded and set the bags down and sat heavily next to them. Kagome sat under a tree not too far from camp, but she needed to be alone, there was so much running through her head, she had found it hard to concentrate. 'What am I going to tell them, they'll want to know the whole story eventually.' She thought to herself. She knew she was going to have to spill it soon, but she just didn't know how they would react. Thankfully Sesshomaru believed in what they were doing, and he would help her, at least she hoped he would. Sango walked up and sat beside her friend. "You know we've all been very worried about you." She said looking out into the distance, then meeting Kagome's eyes. "Yeah I know, thank you for everything." Kagome replied. "Why are we going north Kagome?" Sango asked quietly, not looking at her friend. "We need to find a sorceress in the mountains Sango, she may be able to help me." Kagome knew that it wasn't all she should say, but she wasn't ready to give into hope yet. "Kagome, Sesshomaru said we had to do this now, that soon you wouldn't be able to make the trip, what does he mean?" Kagome looked around at her friend, and said, "Sango, your my best friend and I want you to know first, but you have to promise you won't get angry." Kagome looked at her friend in fear, she knew Sango would be mad about not being told sooner, but she just wasn't ready before. "Kagome, I promise not to get angry, I'm just worried about you." Kagome nodded and looked her friend in the eyes. "I'm going to have a baby." Kagome said then looked at the ground. Sango was in shock, she hadn't even expected that, why hadn't Kagome told her before. Kagome's face fell looking at her friends reaction. "I know your upset that I didn't tell you Sango, but please understand, I just couldn't bring myself to accept that I was going to have a baby, and it would never know it's father." Kagome said with her eyes tearing up again. Sango put her arm around Kagome and hugged her. "I understand Kagome, I just worry about you is all, are you sure your up to this?" Kagome nodded, and began to explain to her friend the reason for their trip. "Bring him back?" Sango said in shock. She was having a hard time understanding why Kikyo would tell Kagome about this. "Sesshomaru knows who this sorceress is?" She asked Kagome who nodded. "I don't want to get my hopes up Sango, but I need to do this, even if it is a wild goose chase." Sango nodded and hugged her again. "I'm going to tell Miroku, he needs to know but I don't think you should have to tell it again, your under enough stress." Kagome nodded. "Thanks Sango, for everything" Kagome said to her friend smiling slightly. Sango nodded and walked away, leaving her friend to her thoughts.

Sango related the whole story as Kagome had told her to the others, and Sesshomaru helped out by explaining how he knew about the sorceress, and where to find her, "She was a friend of my fathers, I happened to run into her not too long ago, she was living in a village in the north. We spoke of my father, and also of Inuyasha, she said that my father had saved her long ago, and she would have to repay him before she would be able to rest again. She claimed to have a cave in the mountains outside the village, where she would go when it was time to repay that favor, then she could rest in peace." He said looking at the group. "I just want to know why Kagome told you about the baby before she told us, it's not like her." Miroku said, looking a little hurt. "She didn't have to tell me monk, I could smell it on her, I've known since the day I left Rin in the village, I assume I was the first to know, I have the strongest sense of smell after all." He explained. They all looked at the ground in guilty silence, they no longer felt betrayed, and now felt guilty for doubting Kagome. "I'm just glad she's talking again I was very worried" Sango said as she lay her sleeping bag on the ground. Miroku nodded and laid his sleeping bag next to hers. "Kagome." Sesshomaru called "You should get some sleep, we'll need to start early tomorrow." She walked into camp and gave him a weak smile. She laid out her sleeping bag next to the fire and laid down. Looking around at Sango wrapped in Miroku's arms and Rin cuddled snugly under Sesshomaru's arm, she had never felt so alone. Kirara transformed into her large form and curled up, allowing Kagome to lay against her, comforting the human the best she could. Rin watched Kagome curl up with the fire-cat , she felt bad for her friend, and wanted to do something to comfort her, but she was at a loss. she fell asleep trying to figure out a way to make sure they got to the sorceress in time, she didn't want her friend's hope destroyed.

Kagome couldn't sleep, she was thinking about the choices she had made over the last week, It was hard for her to think about not seeing her family in the other era again, but she had made the choice to stay. She hadn't told the others yet that she had taken a trip home, but when this was all over, she was going to tell them that she wasn't going back. The baby was bound to have some demon in it, and she was going to stay here where the baby would learn what it needed to know about demons and the family it came from.

FLASHBACK

Kagome had awoken in the middle of the night about 2 weeks ago, she walked to the well knowing she had to tell her family about everything, and tell them she wasn't going to come back home again. She walked to the well, being sure she wasn't followed. Rin still didn't have use of her legs, and Sesshomaru was walking again but he was sleeping. Kagome was walking, but she didn't say anything, she just couldn't bring herself to speak to her friends yet. She jumped down the well and walked out of the shrine to the house. She walked quietly up to her room, everyone was asleep and she didn't want to wake them, it would just make it harder to do this. She sat down at her desk in her room, grabbed a pen and some paper and began to write out the whole story of the past month or so. She told them about being abducted with Rin and about the fight with Naraku, she told about how Sesshomaru, Rin and herself had been paralyzed by Naraku's energy, she wrote about the deaths of Naraku, and Inuyasha. She went on about how she had taken Inuyasha as a mate, and how she was going to have his baby. She wrote out her regrets about not being able to come back, and begged them to understand that she had to stay in the feudal era for the baby. She wished them the best and said she loved them.

She looked over the letter, and with a heavy sigh she slid in under her mom's bedroom door, and walked back downstairs. She took one last look at the house she had grown up in, and walked back out to the shrine, she jumped into the well knowing she wasn't going to see this era again, she walked back to the hut, still silent and laid back down in her sleeping bag. She feel asleep feeling empty, all the family she had now surrounded her, she knew she had made the right choice, but it hurt her all the same.

END FLASHBACK

Kagome fell asleep shortly after everyone else, curled up next to Kirara.

She awoke the next morning before everyone else. She sat up and watched the sun rise in the east. "A new day Kirara." She said petting the fire-cat. She grabbed a change of clothes and went into the woods to change. She changed quickly and walked back into camp to pack all her things. "You shouldn't go out into the forest alone, there are still dangers out there." Miroku said to her, making her jump. "It's not nice to scare people Miroku." Kagome scolded with a smile. "Sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to scare you." He said smiling back at her. "Sango told me about everything, I just want you to know Kagome, that I'll follow you anywhere you need to go." She looked at him and smiled. "Thank you Miroku, I know that this might be a useless trip, but I need to try." She said feeling like she had to explain. "I know Kagome, I would have done the same thing if I were in your position." He said walking over and giving her a small hug. "Well I'm going to wake Sango up, we'll want to leave soon." Miroku said patting her on the shoulder before turning and walking to Sango's sleeping form. Kagome packed all her things back in the bag and dragged it over to AH-UN. Sesshomaru watched her with curiosity. 'That woman is strong, most humans would have given up by now.' He thought to himself with a little pride. 'At least my brother took a strong mate, human or not.' Sesshomaru looked at his own mate, packing up her things. She caught him watching her and beamed him a small smile. He knew she had wanted to stay with Kagome while she was recovering, and this would give Rin the chance she needed to communicate with another human. "Well lets be off then." Sesshomaru said looking around camp as everyone put their stuff away and waited for their departure.

They traveled into the afternoon without incident, but as they reached a small village, the scent of death hit Sesshomaru's nose. "Stop!" He called back to everyone, he wasn't sure what was going on, but the whole village reeked of death. "There is something wrong in that village, I smell death." He said looking at Miroku. "Perhaps we should go check it out." Miroku said to Sesshomaru. "Sango you should stay here with Rin and Kagome." He said walking to Sesshomaru's side. Sango nodded, and sat down with the others, they could see the village clearly, but the was no movement anywhere.

"This is strange." Sango said watching the men walk down the hill into the village. "Yeah." Kagome said, "I wonder what could have happened to everyone, it's too early for them all to be in bed or anything." They all nodded

"My guess is a demon, Just because Naraku is dead doesn't mean that other demons won't cause trouble." Sango said watching the men walk around in the village. Rin nodded and watched the men come back up the hill. "Well there are a lot of dead bodies in the village, but no sign of a demon." Sesshomaru told them as the returned to the others. The woman nodded and they all walked together into the deserted village.

Miroku performed a small ceremony to help the souls of the dead reach the other world. There were far too many dead to bury them all, so they left the village as they found it. " I hate to do that to them, but it would take 50 people and 2 or 3 days to get them all buried." Miroku said as they walked from the village. they all nodded solemnly. They continued their trek north for the rest of the afternoon. When evening arrived Kagome was the first to drop herself to the ground, "I think we need to stop for a little while." She said closing here eyes. "Are you OK?" Rin asked her, rushing with Sango to her side. "I'm just a little dizzy is all." Kagome replied smiling up at their worrying faces.


	3. On the road

_**Ch. 3 On The Road**_

They made camp there, everyone throwing concerned glances at Kagome as she lay next to the fire. "I'm fine, really!" She said after being asked for the tenth time. "I just need to sit down for a little while is all" She said trying to convince everyone to leave her alone. She ate some of the deer meat that they had cooked and drank a lot of water, after eating she excused herself to go to bed. 'What is wrong with me?' She thought to herself laying down with Kirara agian. The fire-cat purred softly calming Kagome down a little. 'I guess this is just a mix of nervousness, and stress.' She said to herself trying to fight off the worry she had over the baby. The others soon began to prepare for bed as well. They had discussed the days events, and plotted out their next leg of the journey. "We should reach a village about this time tomorrow, we will take rooms there, so that Kagome can have a soft bed for a night." Sesshomaru said, he knew Kagome was pushing herself not to be a burden on the group, but he also knew that a baby with any demon blood was bound to be hard on a human mother. They all lay awake that night thinking about the day to come, and wondering what was going to happen when they reached their destination.

The sun shown through the trees the next morning raising the moods of the group. Kagome was her cheerful self and the concern of the night before was forgotten. Sesshomaru led the group out of camp, having asked Kagome to ride with Rin rather than fly with Kirara. Kagome had accepted although it took some convincing. "I'll be fine in the air." She argued. "I think the hight may be bothering your body, please just ride with Rin so we can get moving." Sesshomaru told her, she finally nodded and took her place on AH-UN's back. They traveled quickly through a series of flat lands, and into some swamplands. "This place stinks!" Jaken complained pulling his robes up and avoiding the water. "We don't have much farther to go until we reach the village." Sesshomaru told them all glaring at Jaken. "This swamp is small, but we'll have to go through it to reach the village." He said looking at the others. Kagome tied a t-shirt from her bag acrossed her nose. Sango and Miroku were both pinching their noses to fight off the smell. "Lets just hurry through this, I want to get to the village before it gets too dark." Sesshomaru said covering his nose also.


	4. A soft bed for Kagome

_**Ch. 4 A Soft Bed For Kagome.**_

They made their way through the swamp with few problems. Shippo had almost fallen off Kirara, but was caught by Miroku at the last minuite, and the smell caused nearly everyone to be sick, but other than that they passed without incident. They reached the edge of the swamp and everyone gave a huge sigh of relief, filling their lungs with the fresh air. "I hope we can go around that on the way back" Shippo said. "We will Shippo," Sango told him, patting him on the head. "Well lets press on then, We're all gonna want a bath after that." Sesshomaru stated. They all nodded in relief at the thought of a hot bath, and beds for the night. They made it to the small village just a little after dark, mountains looming in the distance brought the spirits of the group up agian. "We'll reach the base of the mountains the day after tomarrow." Rin told Kagome while they waited fot Miroku and Sesshomaru to return with news of a room. Kagome smiled despite himself, she didn't want to get her hopes up, but at least in a few days she would know for sure. Rin and Sango noticed the look on her face, and pulled her into a hug. They were all lock in a group hug when the two men returned. Sesshomaru smirked at them and said "Well we have rooms for the night, and there is an enclosed hot spring nearby that we can use tonight." Sango and Rin Whooped in happyniess and Kagome grinned. They walked into the inn and got their rooms. 3 rooms were available, but Sesshomaru only asked for two. Kagome looked at him quizically and asked, "Why only two?" Sesshomaru looked at her in surprise. "One for Sango and the monk, and one for Rin, you and I." He said watching her carefully. "You don't have to do that, you and Rin should have your own room, I can sleep alone, and you can spend some time together." He started to portest, "In your condition you really shouldn't be alone" He tried to reason with her. Sango and Miroku saw the argument forming and made thier way to the room they were to share. "I won't be alone I'll have Shippo to keep me company." She pointed out. Sesshomaru sighed and gave in. "I'll get three if it will make you happy Kagome, but you have to tell Rin why she's not sleeping in your room." "I'll do it." She said simply, walking over to Rin who was waiting patiently by the exit. "Rin I just wanted to let you know that you and Sesshomaru will have a room to yourselves tonight, I'm gonna bunk with Shippo." Rin looked at her sideways and said "I wanted to be in the same room, incase something happens" She was obviously getting panicked. "I know Rin, but you need to spend some time With your mate too, you can't be worried about me all the time." Kagome said soothingly hugging Rin. Rin nodded at her. "I'll be right down the hall if you want to check on me ok?" Kagome said releasing her friend. "Yeah ok." Rin said thinking it best not to upset Kagome. They smiled at eachother as Sesshomaru walked over to them. They followed him down the porch and into a room. "This will be your room Kagome, the hot spring is right out the back there" He said pointing. She nodded and smiled, "Good-night, and thank you." She said as he set her bag down.

Rin and Sesshomaru left the room, and walked to the next doorway. "I don't see why she has to be alone." Rin said sitting on a futon in their room. "She wants to be alone my love, that all" Sesshomaru told her. "I'm going to go out and have Jaken take AH-UN out to feed." He told her as he walked out. Rin followed him out and saw Sango walking towards her. "I'm going to ask Kagome if she wants to hop in the spring, you wanna come?" Sango asked her. Rin nodded, and grabbed a clean Kimono of light blue and followed her to Kagome's room. They walked into Kagome's room and asked her to join them. She smiled and nodded and got her things. Sango carried all the towels, and Kagome all the bath soaps and shampoos. They walked up to tell Sesshomaru where they were going. He nodded, and said "I think I'll go talk to the monk while your in the bath." They nodded and made their way to the spring. They found it empty and inviting. They undressed quickly and got in the hot water. Sango closed her eyes and sighed in apprecation. "This is nice." Kagome said leaning back in the water. "Mmmhmm" Sango said working the kinks out of her muscles. They passed the soap, shampoo, conditioner and lotion around in turn after explaining to Rin what each one was. Kagome, and Sango also taught Rin to shave her legs, "It feels funny" Rin giggle running her hands down her legs. "All the women in your time do this?" She asked sceptically. Kagome nodded. They finished up and dried off with Kagome's towels. They made their way back to Sango's room and walked in. Sesshomaru and Miroku were sitting on the floor drinking tea, and talking about the trip for tomarrow. "We're done, you guys can bathe now if you want." Sango said kissing Miroku on the cheek. "Yes lets!" Miroku said getting to his feet. "We'll be in here if you need us." Sango said beckoning Rin and Kagome to have some tea. They sat and talked about Kagome's time which really fascinated Rin.

Miroku led the way to the spring carrying a black bag on his back. When they got there he started pulling soap, washclothes, towels and shampoo out of the bag. He set the two towels next to the spring. Removing his clothing he got in the water with a visible look if relief. "What is all that?" Sesshomaru asked looking at all the things the monk had unpacked. "Oh I almost forgot you don't have these things, Kagome brings them for us from her time. We've been using them so long I forget you can't just purchase them here." Miroku said handing a washcloth to Sesshomaru. The dog-demon took it and looked at it skeptically. Miroku told him what it was and showed him how to use the other things he had with him. Sesshomaru smirked as they dressed and Miroku rubbed on some aftershave. "That stuff smells funny!" He said crinkling his nose. "Yeah Inuyasha used to say the same thing, but he wore it anyway, because Kagome likes it." The monk said trying to sound off handed, but there was a hint of sadness in his voice he couldn't hide. "Hrrrrm" Sesshomaru muttered looking at the bottle. "He poured a little into his hand and rubbed it on as the monk had done. "Be careful it stings." Miroku warned him. Sesshomau nodded at him and smirked, "This is too much worry, the men in that time must hate it." He said following the monk back to his room. They walked into three laughing women all with tears in their eyes. "what's wrong?" Miroku asked only to be met with more laughter. The monk looked at them skeptically and Sesshomaru smirked agian. "I'm sorry,we were talking about my era" Kagome said between fits of giggles. "Well, I think it's time to get some sleep, we'll be leaving after an early meal in the morning." Miroku said looking at the three sprawled in the floor. They all nodded in agreement and stood. "Good-night everyone." Kagome said, picking Shippo up and holding him in her arms. They all said good-night and went to their own rooms. Kagome and Shippo stayed up a little white and talked about Kaede, and how good it would be to be back in the village. They fell asleep not long after.

"Miroku do you think it was a good idea to leave Kagome alone like that, I know Shippo is there, but what if somethign happens?" Sango mused, laying next to him. "Sesshomaru said he was only going to get two rooms, but Kagome

said she wanted them to have their own room too." He said hugging her. "Yeah I know I just worry." He nodded and said, "I know but she has to have some peace too Sango, she's probably uncomfortable being surrounded by the four of us, and wants a break." Sango nodded, "I never thought of it like that, I guess your right." She said rolling over to face him. "I love you Miroku." She smiled at him. "And I you Sango." He replied kissing her gently. "Good night monk" She said laying her head on his shoulder. "Good night my dear Sango." He said kissing her on the head. They laid awake a little longer lost in their own thoughts but soon fell asleep holding eachother close.

"You smell good!" Rin said laying next to Sesshomaru with her head on shoulder. "The monk had all this stuff from the other time, and he gave some to me to use, do you like it?" Sesshomaru asked. She nodded and kissed him softly. "I used some of the things Kagome and Sango had too, they taught me alot about Kagome's time tonight." She said absent mindedly rubbing her smooth leg with her hand. Sesshomaru closed his arm around his mate a burried his face in her dark brown hair. Her scent was mingle with that of soap and wild flowers now, and he liked it. "Lord Sesshomaru.." Rin started "I told you that you do not need to call me Lord any more Rin" Sesshomaru interupted her. "I know but I'm used to it, I've always called you that." He nodded at her and said "But you my mate now Rin, it is no longer nessessary." She nodded at him and smiled. "I'll try not to." She said and he smiled at her. She ran her fingers through his long silver hair, and he closed his eyes, lost in the feeling of being close to her again. He pulled her close to him and began to remove her clothes. She looked up at him and smiled as he removed her kimono and left her naked. She reached up and removed the sash around his white silk Kimono and slid it off his shoulders. She pulled it off his arm and kissed his chest. He lay next to her and ran his hand up her body, he pulled her into him and kissed her lips. She parted her legs to give him access to her and he let his hand wander between her legs. he kissed her as his hand moved inside her, making her moan. She pulled him on top of her and wrapped her legs behind his back. He braced himself on his arm and moved into her. He thrust into her again and again with a moan escaping her lips. They made love well into the night, and when they finished she lay in the crook of his arm and fell into a deep sleep. 'My human mate.' he thought to himself with a smile. 'The only woman that has cared for me, and been with me through the good, and bad times,' He fell asleep with her aginst him.

The next morning came sooner than anyone had expected, or wanted. The sun shown brightly through the shaded windows. Kagome was the first to wake, she packed her things in her bag and made tea for them all. One by one they walked into Kagome's room for their breakfast before returning to the long road. They bid good-bye to the innkeeper and his wife, and set out again. They traveled all morning and into the afternoon without stopping. They stopped that afternoon near a stream and ate Ramen, Which Sesshomaru took to as well as Inuyasha had, and fish Rin and Jaken had caught in the stream. As they were getting ready to start out once again, Sesshomaru said, "At this pace we should reach the foot of the mountain in a few hours, we'll make camp there, and begin the climb in the morning." They all nodded in agreement and Kagome looked a little green. "Are you feeling well Kagome?" Miroku asked as they walked on. "Yes, I'm fine I just ate too much I think." She said. She had been feeling sick to her stomach since lunch. Miroku nodded and climbed onto Kirara's back. They lifted off into the air and followed Sesshomaru and the rest. "I think the travel is reslly getting to Kagome." Miroku told Sango when they were out of hearing range. "Yeah I know I see it in her eyes." Sango said, obviously worrkied about her best friend." "Lets just keep an eye on her." Miroku told Sango and the Kit who all nodded. They reached the foot of the mountain in what seemed like no time, they avoided the small village, and made camp in the woods. "They may not be welcoming in the village, better to stay here tonight." Sesshomaru told them when they landed. Sango shrugged and unloaded her bag and boomerang from the fire-cat.

Kirara made her way over to Kagome by the fire and curled up again. Kagome leaned agins her soft fur, and was asleep before everyone was even done unpacking. "Should we wake her to eat?" Sango asked Sesshomaru after they had finished cooking. He looked over at his brothers mate and shook his head. "Let her sleep, it will be a long climb tomarrow and she should rest for now. Sango nodded and said, "I'll make sure I have some food for when she wakes, I think she'll be hungry in the morning." Sesshomaru nodded and Sango walked back to where Mirkou sat. They all ate and turned in, the next days trek on their minds.

Kagome awoke just as the sun rose the next morning, everyone else was still asleep and she looked up the mountain. "Kagome?" She heard a familiar voice call to her. She shot up and looked around. "Inuyasha?" She called trying to find the direction the voice had come from. "Yeah, I'm here." the voice said. Kagome looked sround but still couldn't locate him. "Where are you,I can't see you." She said looking around somemore. "No, you can't see me." He said sadly, "But you will soon, I'm waiting for you Kagome." She smiled and the sunlight hit her cheek. "I'm comming Inuyasha, I promise." She said and got no answer, he was gone. She looked around at the sleeping forms of her friends. 'Good I didn't wake them.' She thought readying some water on the small fire. She made herself some tea, and ate the bread Sango had left on her bag. The other woke not much later, and they all had tea and bread for breakfast. It was not long before they set off. Kagome had told Sango about hearing Inuyasha voice that morning when she could get her alone, Sango had promised not to tell anyone else, and had left with a smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ch. 5 Resurection.**_

They made thier way up the jagged mountain, everyone on foot because Ah-UN had to stay with Jaken at the bottom, it was just too big to make the trip. Kirara had transformed into her small form and was taking up the lead with Shippo. They walked for a couple of hours and stopped to rest. Kagome felt like she could run up the mountain, but rested because she knew it was best. The stopped every couple of hours to rest and made it to a small ledge about dusk. "The cave is just up ahead." Sesshomaru told them as they walked in a line to avoid the edges of the trail. The walked a few moments befor seeing a small cave opening in the rocks ahead. Sesshomaru led the way into the cave leading everyone in the dark. The walked deep into the cave and saw flickering light ahead. They all made their way into the large main room of the cave, one by one entering and looking around in surprise. "Welcome Sesshomaru." a soft voice said after a little while. "Kiru" He addressed the darkness with a bow. "There is no need for formalities for such an underling as myself." She chidded walking into the light. She was an older woman in her fourties, black hair speckled with grey. "You must be Kagome." She said walking over to the miko. Kagome nodded and bowed at the woman as well.

The old woman smiled at them all in turn and calling them by name, much to their surprise.

"I've been waiting for you all." Kiru said beckoning them to be seated. They sat in a semi-circle around the sorceress as she explained what had happened.

"When I was young I was injured by a demon in passing. The Dog General gave me aid and helped me back to my village. I asked how I could repay him for his kindness, and he said that someday he would ask it of me, but there was nothing he needed at the time." Kiru began, everyone paying rapt attention. "I lived in the village at the bottom of this hill for 20 more years in peace, but I happened acrossed this cave one night, and was trapped. I died here a few nights later." They all stared at her in shock. "But I had made a promise, I still had to fulfill before I could rest. I have waited here for almost one hundred years for the chance to repay my debt, now I can." She looked at Sesshomaru who nodded solemly. "I have tried all I know to reunite the wandering spirit of your brother with his body, but he refuses to go back to it." she said addressing Sesshomaru. "You are the best Necromancer the world has seen, why does this trouble you so?" He asked looking at her in astonishment. "This demon's soul belongs to two other people, One he was waiting for, and the other he was running from. I've kept his soul here in this cave until the one he was waiting for could arrive." She explained. "The priestess Kikyo had laid claim to his soul, but he defies her, waiting instead for her reincarnation. I had hoped that she would come here before Kikyo could take him by force." "Have we made it?" Sango asked, unable to keep her peace any longer. Kiru nodded at them and smiled. "Yes I was able to keep Kikyo at bay long enough to let you get here, but now this gets tricky."

"It has been too long since his death to put him into his old body, so I must create one for him. It will be just like his old one, it will be have all the power he had, and all the limitations. but I must ask Sesshomaru to help me." She said watching the Inu-lord's reaction. Sesshomaru nodded at her, "I will help you do this" He said as the others looked at each other in confusion. Kiru looked around the room as if watching something in the air. She reached out her hand and grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist. She drew a dagger and slit his wrist. The others gasped as the blood ran from the Inu's wrist onto the stone table. She released him and he wrapped his wrist in a cloth handed to him by Miroku. "I must ask all of you but the Miko to leave here, I must have silence." They nodded and Sango hugged Kagome. "Good-luck!" Rin whispered as she passed, squeezing Kagome's hand. Miroku winked at her as he carried Shippo out. Sesshomaru looked at her as he passed and gave her a small smile. "Please come over here dear." Kiru said after the others had walked out. Kagome nodded and walked to the side of the table. "I need your wrist as well." Kiru said quietly and Kagome nodded. Kiru slit Kagome's wrist only slightly explaining that she had to cut Sesshomaru so deep because he healed faster. Kagome watched the blood drip from her wrist and mix with that of Sesshomaru. A blinding red light lit the room and caused Kagome to close her eyes.

When the light had faded Kagome opened her eyes again. She gasped in astonishment at the naked body of her love on the table. His chest rose and fell in a slow rhythm. "He is asleep." Kiru whispered to her, "It takes alot of strength for a spirit to enter a body. Unlike Kikyo's body, which is made of clay Inuyasha is once again flesh made whole by the blood of the brother and the love of his mate. He will remember what happened, but it will be like nothing had ever happened to his body. He will sleep the next few days, feel free to stay here and wait if you like, but I have to be going, my time here is done, and my rest awaits." Kiru finished and began to fade, with a smile to Kagome and another glance at the sleeping hanyou on the table she was gone. Kagome put her hand over Inuyasha heart and felt it beating strong. "Inuyasha." She whispered before breaking into tears.

(meanwhile)

"What are they doing in there?" Sango asked looking worriedly into the cave. "Kiru is a Necromancer, she will use my blood, and Kagome's love to build my brother a new body, just like the one he had before." Sesshomaru explained. "I've heard that it is almost inpossible to perform that kind of magik unless your family has practiced for generations." Miroku said with a slight glance at the dark cave. "Kiru's family have been Necromancers since before my grandfather was born." Sesshomaru informed him, making the monk feel a little better. "I just hope this works, I just don't think we'll be able to help Kagome through this if it's all in vain." Sango said concerned about her friend. "I'm sure this will work out for the best either was, but I can't help but hope this works" Sesshomaru said. The others looked at him in astonishment. "But I thought you hated Inuyasha?" Miroku said. "Thing change monk." Sesshomaru said with a shrug. They sat in silence for a while, all lost in their own thoughts about what could be happening inside the cave. A bright red light suddenly illuminated the cave enterance, and Sesshomaru smiled. "What was that?" Rin asked with a hint of fear in her eyes. "The spell." Miroku and Sesshomaru said in unison. Rin nodded but still looked doubtful.

Kagome wiped her eyes and kissed Inuyasha on the forehead. She pulled his red hatori from her bag, and covered him with it. She walked to the end of the cave, and walked out into the darkness. "You guys can come in now, but be quiet ok?" Kagome said. "Did it work?" "Is he back?" "Are you ok?" "where's Kiru?" "Is Inuyasha back?" "Why are you crying?" All the questions came at her at once. "Ummm ok here goes, yes it worked, yes he's back, yes I'm ok, Kiru has gone to her rest, yes he's back but he'll be sleeping for the next few days. I'm not crying. Did I miss anyone?" She said with a smile. "No, thats all of us." Sesshomaru said. "I guess we'll be staying here then?" Miroku asked. Sesshomaru nodded. "It would be best to let him rest, if we try to move him now, he may be disturbed." He said. "Let's go in and see him then." Shippo said with a smile. Kagome nodded and led them back into the cave. They stayed awake late into the night, watching over Inuyasha, they each began to drift off one by one as dawn approached. By the time the sun rose Sesshomaru and Kagome were the only ones still awake. Kagome sat on a wooden stool and held Inuyasha hand. Sesshomaru sat aginst the wall. Rin leaning into his arm. "You should get some sleep." Sesshomaru told her, as she yawned for the umteenth time. "I'm not tired, I just need to be by his side." She said. Sessomaru nodded at her and looked over at his brother's still form. 'I'm glad this has worked, Kagome will need him before this is over.' He thought to himself. He lost himself in thoughts of having a pup himself one day.

The next two days passed without incident. They left the caves in turn to bathe in a nearby river, and cooked outside. Kagome had to be litterally dragged by Sango and Rin out to bathe, and food was brought to her so she wouldn't have to leave the cave. Sesshomaru would pick Kagome up and lay her down on a sleeping bag when she would nod off, but she never slept for more than a few hours at a time. Every time she woke she would look over to see Sango Sitting next to Inuyasha and holding his hand telling him softly that Kagome was asleep and would be back to him soon. Kagome was overcome with love for her would be sister whenever she saw this. Kagome stood up on weak legs, and walked over to Sango. "Thanks Sango." She said smiling. "Anytime" Sango replied hugging her friend. "I'm gonna go grab something to eat, Miroku is making ramen." Sango said with a smile. "Did you say ramen?" Both women turned almost too quickly to see. Inuyasha was sitting up, hatori still over his midsection. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, tears running down her cheek. "Oh don't cry, please Kagome, don't cry!" He said with a slight panic in his voice wiping a tear from her cheek. Sango swayed on her feet befor she grabbed Inuyasha up in a hug. "Oh thank Kami your back." She said with a smile. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a smirk on his face. "Hey Sango you should go get the others, they'll want to hug Inuyasha too." Kagome said with an evil grin. Inuyasha looked at her with a scowl that quickly turned into a smile. Sango nodded and ran from the cave. "You'd better hug me now Kagome, I don't know how long it'll be before I'll be free again." She smiled as he pulled her into his arms. "I love you Inuyasha!" Kagome said, tears welling up in her eyes again. "I love you too Kagome, Forever." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Hey guys, he's awake!" Sango yelled when she got outside. Everyone's eyes shot open in surprise. Miroku was the first into the cave followed closely by Shippo, Kirara, Rin and Sango, with Sesshomaru bringing up the rear.

They ran one by one into the large room, and stared at Inuyasha sitting on the table, with Kagome next to him. "Inuyasha, is it really you?" Shippo said with tears bluring his vision. "Who did you think it was?" Inuyasha said in mock distain. Shippo threw himself at Inuyasha. He burried himself in Inuyasha's chest while the hanyou laughed. ""Good to have you back." Miroku said walking over to stand by his friend. "I bet you want a hug too, don't you monk?" Inuyasha said looking at him sideways. Miroku shrugged and threw his arms around Inuyasha and quickly pulling away. Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes and giggled. "I'm glad to see you've still got it." Inuyasha said to Miroku with a smile. "Welcome back Inuyasha." Rin said with a smile. "Yes it's nice to see you again." Sesshomaru added. Inuyasha turned and looked at his brother in shock. Sesshomaru shrugged and said "Things change Inuyasha, you've missed alot." Inuyasha shrugged and nodded. "I'm hungry, did you say there was ramen?" He said looking at Kagome with hopeful eyes. "Yeah I'll get you some." Sango said, dragging a gapeing Miroku behind her. "Lets go Rin, we need to get some food too." Shippo said grabbing her hand. They walked out of the cave. Sesshomaru shot Kagome a quick smile and followed them out. "Alone at last!" Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome and pulling her onto the table with him. Kagome giggled and leaned into his arms. "I'm glad your here with me Kagome." He said looking her in the eyes. "I waited for you." She nodded at him and smiled. "And I came to you, just like I promised." He nodded and leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes and got lost in his kiss. The feeling of his lips on hers made her blood run hot agian. Sango walked into the cave and saw them kissing, she set the ramen down on a nearby table and left them undisturbed. "Ramen's here." He said when she broke the kiss for air. "You should eat, then we'll get you dressed." Kagome said making to get up. "I've got a better idea." He said looking at her. Kagome blushed when she realized what he ment. "But the others are outside, they might come in." she said giggling. "Sango was in here, she'll tell them we need to be alone." He reasoned with her. He waited for her to argue some more, but instead she slid her sweatpants off and pulled off her shirt. She pulled a blanket from her bag and let Inuyasha pull her onto the table with him. "Kagome." He sighed as she kissed down his neck and chest. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him on top of her. He moved back to the side of her. "Are you sure this is ok, me being on top of you?" He asked. She looked at him her eyes full of question. "With the pup inside you." He said prompting her. She smiled at him. "Yes Inuyasha it'll be fine." She said smiling at him. "How long have you known?" She asked him. "Since you hugged me." He said "I could scence it." He smiled down at her. He slid his knees between her leg and spead her open. Pushing himself up on his arms he thrust into her with a hunger that had been brewing since he saw her earlier. He made love to her as she clung to him, her body rising to meet his every thrust. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut to keep from moaning as they finished together. "I love you." She said as he lay down by her side once again. He nuzzled into her neck and put a hand over her stomach. "I love you too, I love you both." He said kissing the marks he'd left on her neck.

(meanwhile)

Sango rushed out of the cave blushing furiously. "Sango, whats wrong?" Miroku asked looking at her with concern. "Nothing, I just wanted to uh, give them some time alone." She said busying herself around the fire. Miroku grinned at the entrance to the cave. Sesshomaru chuckled despite himself and got a wierd look from Shippo. "Shouldn't we be helping Inuyasha?" Shippo asked innocently heading back toward the cave. "No!" They all cried in unison. Grabbing the kit, and clearing his throat Sesshomaru said "I'm sure Kagome can manage fine, I doubt she needs our help right now." Shippo just shrugged and sat next to Sango by the fire. They sat and ate in silence enjoying the cool evening breeze. the four of them sat by the fire and talked about what to do next. "We should return to Kaede, and tell her the good news." Sango suggested. Miroku nodded and said "yes she needs to know what happened, and we can make Inuyasha and Kagome comfortable there." Sesshomaru nodded and looked at Rin. "Well what do you think Rin?" He asked looking into her eyes. "I would like that, if you don't have anything pressing to do that is m'lo.. Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru nodded and smiled that she had cought herself. "Then it is settled, we will return to Kaede's village when Inuyasha is ready to travel agian." They sat in silence for some time until Inuyasha walked from the cave. "Hey can I have more?" He asked Sango holding onto his empty bowl. He was dressed in his red hatori, and a pair of baggy sweatpants that belonged to Kagome. "Sure." Sango said puring the rest of the ramen into his bowl. He ate it with relish and set his bowl down. "I told Kagome to get some sleep, I want to leave tomarrow, I don't like it here." He said with a slight shiver. Everyone nodded and they all filed into the cave leaving Sesshomaru to put the fire out.

Sesshomaru soon joined them in the cave, and sat down aginst the wall next to his brother. "Thank you for helping them." Inuyasha said not looking at his brother. "It was nothing." Sesshomaru shrugged looking at the stone floor. "I think we can now stop this bickering between us, it's time to grow up and leave the sibbling rivalry behind." Sesshomaru stated flatly, looking over at his brother. Inuyasha nodded and smirked at Sesshomaru, "Who's have thought we'd ever see this day." He said leaning back onto the wall. Sesshomaru chuckled and nodded. "I guess taking mates and preparing for a family has put life in perspective for the both of us." He said shrugging. "Yeah." Inuyasha replied. They sat in silence while the others slept. Both comfortable with their new relationship. Both the brothers nodded off for a few hours but woke not long before the others. "Well lets get going, I want to get out of here." Inuyasha said strapping his sword to his side again. They all nodded, packing their things, and readying for the voyage back to the village. They were ready to leave just shortly after the sun had risen over the horizon. They made the trek down the mountain quicker than before. Inuyasha carried Kagome, Sesshomaru carried Rin, and the others Rode on Kirara's back. They met with Jaken and AH-UN at the foot of the mountains. they made the long trek of the day, and set up camp at sunset not far from a river.

As the sun set Miroku told Inuyasha about their voyage to the mountain while Sesshomaru hunted, and Kagome and Sango got the water and things ready to make stew. Sesshomaru returned not long after he left carrying a small deer. He and Rin cleaned it and Rin helped Kagome and Sango prepare the stew. They all ate and laughed as they relived some of their more interesting adventures, and noone laughed more than Sesshomaru when he heard about Koga and the Dragon Flower Root powder. They had of course, neglected to mention how far the incident had gone between the women, but it was funny none the less. As the darkenss closed around them they laid out sleeping bags and other bedding. Jaken had taken AH-UN out to graze, and was due to return soon. Miroku picked up a sleeping Sango and laid her down on the bedding he had laid out for them. Kirara transformed into her small form, seeing that Kagome didn't need her comfort anymore she curled up next to Sango. Sesshomaru sat at the base of a nearby tree, and with Rin snuggled up to him under his arm, he closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep. Before long Rin was asleep, and Shippo was curled up with Kirara snoring softly. Kagome lay down next to the fire, Inuyasha laid next to her wrapping his arm around her and resting his head on her abdomen. He growled low and Kagome giggled. "Are you talking to the baby?" She asked. He nodded and said "I'm going to teach it to recognize me, before it's born." He grinned at her and kissed her softly. "Get some sleep, you're going to need your rest." He said, she sighed and nodded. Closing her eyes she was asleep in no time. Inuyasha laid with his head on Kagome, listening to the heartbeat of his unborn pup.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ch. 6 Together Once Again**_

They all slept into the late morning. Waking and feeling more rested then they had this whole journey, including the night they spent in the Inn. Sesshomaru looked over at his brother, Inuyasha was leaning up aginst a tree watching Kagome and the others pack things up. "Sesshomaru, what is our path for the day?" Miroku asked catching the attention of the others. "We will cut through the woods to the east, and go south from a village there tomarrow." He said lifting Rin onto AH-UN's back. Miroku looked a little skeptical of his decision to go through the forest, but he just shrugged. After Rin, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and Sango were safely mounted on their rides Inuyasha and Sesshomaru took to the trees, jumping from limb to limb with the others following close behind. Kagome and Rin chatted merrily about what would happen when they got back to Kaede's village. Sango slept comfortably aginst Miroku's back as Kirara kept pace with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

They traveled non-stop into the afternoon until Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stopped suddenly. "Stay back!" Sesshomaru commanded and Ah-Un landed safely on the ground. "What's going on?" Miroku asked after Kirara landed as well. "There is a demon near." Sesshomaru said, sniffing the air. Inyasha growled looking down at the group. "Wolves." Sesshomaru told them. "Koga!" Inuyasha growled landing on the ground in front of Kagome protectively. "The wolf demon after your mate?" Sesshomaru asked jumping out of the tree to land with the group. Inuyasha nodded and drew Tetsusaiga.

The wind picked up blowing their hair around. They could feel the power of the jewel shards. "So your alive and well then mutt?" They all turned to see Koga sitting in a nearby tree. "What do you want Kaga?" Miroku asked the demon in the tree. "I came to see Kagome." Koga said with a grin. "She is well Koga, but you really shouldn't just come running at us, it's dangerous." Sango said with a glint of anger in her eyes. "Could I just talk to Kagome for a minuite please?" Koga asked looking at Sango. "No." Inuyasha said glaring at the wolf. "I wasn't asking you Inuyasha, I was asking the demon slayer." Koga growled looking back at Sango. "I have no say in the matter Koga, and a good thing too." Sango said turning away from him. "Kagome may I speak to you for just a minuite?" Koga asked looking at her and avoiding the growl from Inuyasha. "Inuyasha doesn't seem to want his mate talking with you, I suggest you leave." Sesshomaru said drawing Tokijin. "I didn't ask you dog!" Koga said still looking at Kagome making Sesshomaru growl menaceingly. "Koga please, just leave me in peace, I have already told you that my heart belongs to another, there will never be anything between us." Kagome said finally. Koga glared one last time at Inuyasha and turned away. "When you need the answer to the question Kagome, come to me and I will answer." Koga said before breaking into a run and disappearing from sight.

"What question, what is he talking about?" Miroku asked with a confused look between Kagome and Inuyasha. "I don't know." Kagome shrugged and let Inuyasha help her back onto AH-UN. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took to the trees once agian. They reached a small village just as the sun was setting. The group walked into the village catching the eyes of the passing villagers. "There is a river near the village, we will make camp near the river tonight." Sesshomaru told them as they followed him out of the village. They found the river, and followed it for a while. they found a clearing not far from the river. Rin and Sango gathered wood to build a fire while Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru searched the area for threats. Kagome settled herself next to the fire Rin and Sango had built. She couldn't help but wonder what Koga had been talking about. She shrugged it off as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru made their way back into camp. Rin took Shippo with her to the river to teach him how to catch fish with his hands, and the others sat around the fire in silence lost in thought. I didn't take long for Rin and the kit to return with the fish. They grilled the fish on sticks over the fire and ate, making small talk and planning out the trip for the next day. "We will go south from here and head west in the afternoon avoiding the swamplands." Sesshomaru told them mush to their relief. Inuyasha looked a little confused but shrugged it off. "I think I will turn in." Miroku said, stretching out his arms. They all nodded and said their good-nights. After everyone else was asleep Inuyasha stood and walked into the woods. The sight of Koga had made him restless. He jumped into a tree and stared at the sky trying to clear his head. "I see you managed to find another body." A cold voice said to him from the darkness. "Kikyo." Inuyasha stated flatly. "I came to get you Inuyasha, but you refused me." She said glaring at him from the ground. "I can't leave now. I have too much left to do." He said without looking down at her. "You said once that you would follow me into hell if that was my wish, why do you refuse me now?" She asked sitting under the tree. "I have to live for my family." He answered simply. She nodded, rage in her eyes. "If you think I will just give up and let her have you, your wrong." She said allowing her soul collectors to life her into his field of vision. "It's not your choice to make anymore Kikyo, I have given my heart to someone else." He said looking into her lifeless eyes. Kikyo laughed coldly. "She will have you for now, but rest assured Inuyasha, I will have you when this is all said and done." She said letting her soul stealers fly her off into the distance. Inuyasha sighed and looked to the sky agian. "If you had told me even half a year ago if this day would come, I wouldn't have believed it." A voice said from the ground causeing Inuyasha to stir. Miroku sat beside the tree his friend was in and looked at the dark sky. "That makes two of us." Inuyasha said jumping from the tree. He sat next to the monk on the ground. "I had to do this for Kagome." He said simply. Miroku nodded, "I'm glad you decided to stay with us." Inuyasha shot him a brief smile. "I have a family now, and I wouldn't let you down if I had the choice." He said. Miroku grinned at him. "I'd better get back to camp before Sango misses me, I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Miroku said getting to his feet. "Thanks." Inuyasha said to the monk as he walked away. Miroku nodded and disappeared from sight.

Inuyasha got to his feet and turned to make his way back to camp, when the scent of Wolf caught his attention agian. "Why do you insist on following us Koga?" Inuyasha said in a low growl. "Actually I've come to warn you of something." Koga sid stepping into the moonlight. Inuyasha looked at him sideways and nodded. "There is talk in the forest of another demon rising to take Naraku's place. I just wanted to warn you that as long as she carried the Shikon, Kagome will be in danger." Koga said tossing a small brown package to Inuyasha. "Make sure Kagome gets that!" Koga said before walking off into the forest. Inuyasha smirked at the wolf as he walked away and looked at the package. He was tempted to open it, but he didn't know if Kagome would get upset if he did. With a sigh Inuyasha made his way back into camp. In one night he had finally told Kikyo he was not going with her, and had a civil conversation with Koga, whom he detested, Life really was different without Naraku to worry about. He sat with his back to a tree watching Kagome sleep by the fire. He looked over at Miroku who was now asleep, his arm over Sango. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile when he thought about how Kagome had tried to get the two of them to admitt their feeling for each other for so long. His brother and Rin slept peacefully acrossed the clearing, He knew Sesshomaru was on his side now, and it seemed as though a small weight had been lifted. Smiling to himself at all the changes in his life he stood and walked over to Kagome. He lay down behind her, and put his arm around her. He growled low and let sleep take him, thinking about the family he would have.

Everyone awoke the next morning in high spirits, although none quite as happy as Miroku. He had seen his friend finally give up on a lost love for the one he had. Sesshomaru and Rin were now a part of their family, Kagome was going to have a baby soon, and he had finally got up the nerve to make Sango his. Life was good for all of them now. Kagome woke to find a brown package next to her, she reached out and opened the package. The last three shards of the Shikon gell out into her hand. 'Koga must have left it.' She thought to herself as she put the shards into the jar. She wore the piece from Naraku around her neck, when they got to Kaede's village she sould put the shards from the jar back together with the jewel and Inuyasha would finally be able to make his wish to be full demon. The thought had slipped her mind untill that moment. 'If he becomes full demon, will he still know us?' She thought to herself in a sudden panic. 'What if he's not the same anymore?' The thoughts just kept flowing in her head. She shook off the thoughts and put the shards away, she would bring up all those things later, right now she just wanted to get back to the village. Inuyasha watched from his spot under the tree as Kagome put the shards back in her bag. They had all of the jewel now. He helped Miroku and Sesshomaru pack everything up while the women went to bathe in the river.

They left the clearing and made their way through the forest at a quick pace that day, stopping only briefly for lunch and set outonce agian. Kagome and Rin alept on the back of AH-UN as they traveled into the night. "Do you want to stop for the night?" Inuyasha asked his brother as they traveled over the trees. "If we keep traveling we will reach the village by tomarrow afternoon." Sesshomaru said looking back at Rin asleep with Kagome. "Let's keep going, we can all rest when we get there." Sango called to them from a small way back on Kirara. Inuyasha nodded and kept the pace. All night they traveled, and as the sun rose everyone was excited at the prospect of being back in the village. The day passed quickly for them and in no time they had made it back to the village. Kaede greeted them all warmly, and even hugged Inuyasha when he entered. "I knew I would see ye agian dog." She said fondly.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. Kaded made them all some tea, and they were soon all asleep in het hut. "It's nice to be back." Shippo told Kaede after he had told about their trip. Kaede smiled at the kit. "Do you not want to sleep young Shippo?" She asked pulling herbs in her garden. Shippo shook his head, he had slept most of the day in Sango's arms as they traveled. "What do you think will happen now Kaede, Will Inuyasha and Kagome stay here in the village?" He asked. "I think they will." Kaede nodded wiping dirt from her hands. "What about Rin and Sesshomaru?" The kit asked. He had grown to really like Rin, and Rin loved Kagome almost as much as he did. "That would be up to Sesshomaru I think." Kaede said leading the kit into the hut.

Kagome awoke to find Inuyasha with his head on her stomach agian. He was growling low and listening. She couldn't help but giggle. He looked up at her and smiled. "So your awake huh?" He asked kissing her on the forehead. She nodded and started to get up. "You should rest today, stay here, I'll get you some tea." He said. She looked at him and nodded seeing there was no use in argueing. Rin came in moments after Inuyasha left and sat down next to Kagome. "I was just wondering, if you would mind if we stayed here for while." She saked looking at the floor. "That would be nice Rin, I'd like that." Kagome said putting her hand on her friend's shoulder. Rin gave her a bright smile. "I need to ask Lo..Sesshomaru if we can stay, but I wanted to ask you first." Rin said. "Rin, why do you always call him Lord?" Kagome asked curiously. "I have always called him Lord, but now that he has chosen me as a mate, he says it's not nescessary, and that I shouldn't call him that. It's hard to stop myself though." Rin said blushing. Kagome smiled at her. "Well if he asks tell him that we would love it you both would stay." Kagome said making Rin smile. "Thanks Kagome." She said getting to her feet. She shot a smile back at Kagome as she walked from the room. Inuyasha passed Rin in the doorway and walked over and handed Kagome some tea. "She really has become fond of you hasn't she?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded sipping her tea.

Miroku and Sango walked out into the village. They walked in silence for some time walking into the forest. They walked into the clearing where the well was sitting. "Do you think Kagome will go home soon to tell her family about everything?" Sango asked sitting on the edge of the well. "I don't know dearest." Miroku said sitting beside her. They sat in silence for a while both lost in their own thoughts. "Sango, do you want to get married here in the village?" Miroku asked quietly. Sango smiled at him and nodded silently, taking his hand in hers. "I'd like that." She said after a short time. Miroku nodded and smiled. "I wonder if Inuyasha and Kagome will get married." Miroku said musing aloud. "They are already mates, I'm not sure they have to get married." Sango said thinking it over. "Yeah." Miroku said. They sat there just enjoying eachother's company for some time. "I guess we should get back, I want to talk to Kaede about our wedding." Miroku said pulling Sango to her feet. Sango nodded and let him lead her out of the clearing. Her heart lept at the thought of their wedding, and having all her friends around her once more. They walked back into the village and spotted Sesshomaru and Rin talking in front of the hut. "I wonder what their talking about?" Sango said as Miroku lead her into the hut from the back garden. "I don't know but I'm sure they'll tell us if they want us to know." Miroku said. Sango nodded and walked into the other room to check on Kagome.


End file.
